


Vaccinate Your Damn Kids

by Red__Opti



Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Illness, Light Angst, major character illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Opti/pseuds/Red__Opti
Summary: Unrealistic part of Legends: no one ever gets whammied by old timey illness. We have to update the flu vaccine annually in the 21st century, and I'm supposed to believe all these people from 2016 have antibodies against a plague or something in the 16th century??? I think not.Sara catches such an old timey illness and fears infecting her crew. Ava cannot believe she neglected the obvious solution.





	Vaccinate Your Damn Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be much more intense and medically accurate but it just,,, didn’t come out that way.

Sara woke in a large man’s arms and struggled against their grip. She was dizzier than she’d ever been and sweating like hell, but none of that would stop her from fighting her abductor.  
“Whoa, Sara! It’s me, Ray Palmer!”  
Sara froze and blinked up at the engineer, ceiling panels passing behind his head. “Ray?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Why are you carrying me like an infant?”  
“I believe this is called bridal style, Captain.” Ray caught sight of the glare she was giving him and stumbled over his words. “Which is in no way an improvement on what you said. I- um-“  
“You passed out,” barked Mick, speaking through his shirt and walking a considerable distance behind the pair. He gestured to the historian walking beside himself. “Pretty started rambling about Spanish flu and Haircut insisted on carrying you back to the ship.”  
“Spanish flu?”  
Nate spoke next, walking between Mick and Ray. “The virus that caused the worst pandemic known to man.”  
Sara felt her stomach turn. She didn’t know if it was the flu or the fear. The safety of her crew was at risk because of her. “Keep Zari the hell away from me. She’s from the future, so her immune system is least familiar with this strand of flu and least equipped to handle it. Mick, Nate, go tell her that I order her to stay in her room. Tell her I’ll have Gideon lag all the video games if she doesn’t comply.”  
The men in question ran off to do as told.  
Sara looked up at her friend, stubbornly ignoring the slight blurring of her own vision. “Ray, I want you to get checked out as soon as we get to the medbay. Everyone else will get checked out, too, but you’re making direct contact with me and I’m not taking any chances.”  
“Aye aye, Captain.”  
“Gideon,” Sara called, fighting a crowded feeling in her throat. “Have Amaya meet us in the medbay.”  
“Aye aye, Captain.” echoed the AI

After extensive analysis, and much complaining from Mick and Zari, Gideon found that Sara was the only one infected and 100% right about who would be most and least immune.  
“Great work, Gideon. Everyone that isn’t Amaya, get out.” Once her crew had complied, with varying levels of enthusiasm, Sara spoke again. “Gideon, put medbay on lockdown. No one goes in or out except Amaya and she gets scanned every single time.”  
Nate crossed his arms and practically pouted at Sara from the hallway. “Explain to me why Amaya is joining you in quarantine?”  
“Her immune system is most likely to be able to fight it, being from the time period most recently after it struck.”  
“I’m fine, Nathaniel.” Promised the totem-bearer “Captain Lance is right. I’m far less likely to be infected than any of you.”  
“Unless we breathe the same air or touch anything recently touched by the captain.” Grumbled Mick. “Shouldn’t be too hard in a sardine tin.”  
“Don’t even think of complaining about small spaces, Rory.” Came Zari’s voice through the coms  
“Guys, stop fighting.” The optimist of the team spoke over the others. “Nate says the incubation period for the virus is 2-3 days so we just have to get through the next 72 hours and we’ll all be okay.”  
"Hey,” Sara coughed “listen to me, if I don't survive this-"  
"Captain-"  
"If I don't survive this, I need you to get a message to the people of 2016. Tell them," Sara sat up a little and pointed at one of the cameras Gideon used to monitor the crew "Vaccinate your damn kids."  
Nate and Ray groaned, knowing she was right but wishing she was taking the whole situation more seriously.  
Mick Rory rolled his eyes as he left “I need a beer.”  
“Why would anyone want to stop using vaccines?” Cried the African woman “Why wouldn’t you want to treat illnesses?!”  
“Wait,” said the voice in their earpieces “anti vaxxers were real?!”  
“Guys,” Sara sighed as she pulled her blanket tighter around her chilled body. She was starting to regret saying anything as the time-displaced pair began to speak over one another in their disbelief. “Okay-”  
“Do they want pneumonia?! Because that's how people get pneumonia!”  
“I thought science teachers made that up to scare us into learning science! People actually did that?! What the hell?!”  
“Tragic.” Commented Gideon “Shall I play Despacito?”  
“Hey!” Called Sara, earning a coughing fit for her efforts. “I’m gonna be fine. I probably passed out because I haven’t had as much water in the last few days as I normally would. I don’t think I’m very sick, but if you’re worried about it, you know where the disinfectant supplies are. Until Gideon gives us the collective all-clear, we’re gonna be cautious, but we’re not gonna lose our heads. Got it?”  
Her team responded with various affirmatives, so Sara let herself close her eyes.  
“Excellent. Now clear out. Mama needs a nap.”

Sara hadn’t even been asleep for a full hour when she woke to the feeling of a small knife in her bicep- no. Not a knife, a needle. She was being injected with something. Sara blinked to clear her vision, fully prepared to yell at Gideon or Ray, only to find a familiar blonde standing over her. “Agent Sharpe, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Shut up. I can’t even believe your arrogance right now.”  
Sara blinked in shock and confusion. “Okay, your bedside manner is absolute garbage.”  
“You have Spanish flu!”  
“Which is precisely why you shouldn’t be here!” Sara pulled away and sat up. “Do you have a death wish?”  
“Quite the opposite. I’m here to cure you. You’re welcome, by the way.”  
“That’s what you stabbed me with?”  
“Yeah. The Waverider can’t make medicine like it can make clothes, apparently time ship pilots-“  
“Captains,”  
“Captains, were supposed to go to the council for that. Rip made sure the Bureau had the same technology. Technology you and your team would have access to if you asked, by the way.”  
“Didn’t occur to me.”  
“Liar.”  
“Fine!” Sara huffed and looked away. “I didn’t want to worry you.”  
“Mission failed, Captain.” Ava snapped, turning and walking toward the medbay doors, which refused to open. Ava huffed and created a portal into the hallway.  
Sara threw her blanket off and sat on the edge of the cot. “Ava, wait! Where are you going?!”  
“To vaccinate your damn kids!”  
Sara knew that happiness and amusement were not the appropriate emotions in that situation, but it didn’t seem to matter. She couldn’t shake the crooked smile.

Sara left the medbay as soon as Gideon cleared her to do so. She walked quickly, a woman with a mission. Or rather two missions. Talking to Ava was important, but it seemed more polite to first change her clothes and take a shower. After that, she went immediately to the captain’s office, hoping to find Ava waiting for her there. When Sara rounded the corner onto the bridge, she saw the other woman standing with rigid posture in front of the center table. Sara glanced down to make sure her shirt was showing enough cleavage and whispered “c’mon girls, help me get out of this one.”  
Sara took a deep breath and approached the office. “Ava,”  
“Everyone is clear, I had Gideon check. Zari is refusing to leave her room without your permission, so you’ll have to deal with that. Otherwise, my work here is done.” Ava turned away from Sara, hand reaching for her portal-jumping device.  
Sara raised her eyebrows, leaned back slightly, and crossed her arms. “That’s it?”  
“What else do you want me to say, Sara?” The agent snapped, turning around and facing the Captain  
“Gee, maybe ‘I’m glad you’re okay, Sara’ or ‘I love it when you wear that shirt, Sara’. Why are you being so stiff with me?”  
“God, I hate how thick-headed you are. I’m upset with you because I could’ve cured you right away if you weren’t so reckless and proud!”  
“Reckless and proud?”  
“Did you really expect me to believe that you were trying to spare my feelings? That you were thinking of me at all in that moment?”  
Sara frowned, stepping closer to the woman in front of her. “Ava, you’re all I was thinking about in that moment. I swear.”  
“Bull.”  
“Do you want Gideon to lie-detect me?”  
“She can do that?”  
“Will it be necessary?”  
Ava bit her lip and considered the proposal “No. I believe you. I don’t get it. I don’t know why you’d be thinking of me in what could’ve been your last moments, but I believe you.”  
“I was thinking of you, because I didn’t want to lose you. Or, you to lose me, I guess. I don’t really know, but the point is…” Sara moved closer to Ava and sighed “I knew you’d come if you found out what was wrong, so I didn’t want you to know. I wanted you there, but I didn’t want to make you sick. And it’s not like I was gonna call Gary-”  
“Oh god. No, you’re right about that.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You didn’t think I’d have come prepared?” Ava tilted her head, eyes narrowing just slightly.  
“I didn’t want you to have to. And, on a more selfish note, I didn’t want you to see me like that. I felt gross and I smelled worse, I knew I couldn’t have looked too hot.”  
Ava failed to fight off a smile. “I still thought you looked amazing.”  
“You’re sweet.”  
“And you’re a selfless idiot.”  
Sara pouted her lips at the taller woman. “Can you ever forgive me?”  
With an eye-roll and a sigh, Ava moved closer to the Captain. “Eventually.”  
“Mmm,” Sara let her gaze bounce off of Ava’s lips “Is that a promise?”  
“Shut up.” Ava mumbled, leaning in to close the space between her mouth and Sara’s.

Three hours and several kisses later, Captain Lance remembered to let Zari out of her quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the fact that Amaya is from 1942 and Zari is from 2042 is a dynamic that should've been explored much more than it was and imma be salty until I die.


End file.
